


Silencing Spells are Very Important

by FanFicAddict7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Condoms, Explicit Consent, First Time, Gay Sex, Gay Sirius Black, Kissing, M/M, Marauders' Era, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Experimentation, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicAddict7/pseuds/FanFicAddict7
Summary: Honestly, this is just Wolfstar sex.





	Silencing Spells are Very Important

The boys had decided they would all spend the Christmas holidays at the Potter’s house. Because they all insisted on sleeping in the same room, James and Peter shared James’ bed and Sirius and Remus slept on a mattress on the floor. Sirius and Remus were awake, talking, far longer than James and Peter.

Their conversation had turned to just asking each other questions.

“Have you ever kissed a bloke before?” Remus turned around quickly, surprised at the question.

“Um, no, I haven’t. You?” Remus didn’t want to meet his friend’s eyes.

“I have. Way better than kissing girls.”

“Can I...I mean is it ok if...would you mind if we...” Remus seemed to have trouble getting out his question. It didn’t much matter, though. Before he figured out how to finish his question, Sirius had his lips covering Remus’. The tentative, careful kiss increased as the boys melted into each other. It didn’t take long for Remus to be over Sirius, pressing their bodies together. Their erections pressed together. When Sirius moved, the friction between the two boys elicited a moan from Remus. Before long, both boys were down to only their underwear. Sirius flipped Remus under him, kissing along his jaw.

“May I?” Sirius asked, wanting to go further but didn’t want to push Remus beyond what he was ready for. 

“Please,” breathed Remus, his voice catching in his throat. Sirius kissed his way down Remus’ torso, kissing the scars and nipping the smooth fleshing, leaving his mark. Remus’ breathe sped up as Sirius made his way down the hair trail leading to his boxers.

Remus lifted his hips up as Sirius put his mouth over the thin material. 

“Please, Sirius, I want to.” There was a whine behind the voice. Sirius removed Remus’ boxer briefs, taking Remus in his mouth.

Sirius ran his tongue up the underside of Remus, earning him a sound coming the back of Remus’ throat. Pulling his head up, Sirius sucked on the tip, humming to provide extra stimulation. He continued up and down, enjoying the reaction he got out of Remus. 

“Sirius, I want to...I want to try it.”

The dark haired boy turned his partner over, using spit to lubricate his fingers. He entered the first finger, stretching Remus. Once Remus had adjusted, Sirius would add another finger until he felt Remus was ready. Leaning over to where his jeans from that day, Sirius pulled out a condom and rolled it over his erection. Making sure he was lubricated, he pressed himself through Remus’ entrance. He went slow, stopping when he was fully inside. 

Once Remus was adjusted, he wiggled back against Sirius, causing him to moan a little too loudly. Sirius started out slowly, trying different angles until he found the right angle. After the strangled cry of absolute pleasure left Remus’ lips, Sirius sped up, the sound of skin slapping accompanying his thrusts. Reaching around, Sirius had one hand gripping the light-haired boy’s hip, while the other pumped his erection in time to the hits against his prostate. It didn’t take long for Remus to climax, Sirius’ name falling from his lips like a desperate prayer. Sirius followed shortly after, a gasping sound signalling his own release.

Remus fell back onto the mess of sheets below him, feeling like liquid. Once he discarded the condom, Sirius joined him, their foreheads touching as they smiled at each other.

“Thank you,” Remus whispered.

“If you’ll be my boyfriend, I would love to do this again,” Sirius smirked at Remus.

“NOT WITH ME IN THE ROOM, YOU WON’T!” Peter threw his pillow at the boy’s, garnering a blush from Remus and a giggle from Sirius. 

They never forgot to use a silencing spell again.


End file.
